Christmas
by Ameth18
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'Valentine's Day'. In this occasion the royal families of the Kingdom of Dragon and the Kingdom of Acorn celebrate Christmas together with their friends. Monkey Khan x Sally. Elias x Megan. OC x Julie-Su. Knuckles x Tikal. Kneecaps x Alexis.


**This fic is a sequel to my fic ''Valentine's Day".**

It has been nine months since King Khan and Queen Sally had the visit of their old friends Ralph and Julie-Su. Since then they have not been visited by any of their old friends. That was understandable for the two of them taking into account that apart from the fact that the Kingdom of Acorn was a long distance from the Dragon Kingdom; both were very busy in the real work, which in the last five months had increased more than in previous years.

By that time there were three days left until Christmas. The king and queen were attending to the problems that always appeared every year for those days in the kingdom that had not even been able to decorate the castle, who took care of it were their four children.

Casey, John, Susan and Scott were very much out of their minds because of the real work that fell on their parents, which caused them not to have family time. That was just what they most wanted as a Christmas gift, that their father and mother were no longer busy and that they would spend quality time with them. Because until then the only time they could see their parents was when they came to say good night before they went to bed. They didn't even have breakfast, lunch or dinner with them.

On the other hand, King Khan and Queen Sally were sitting on their respective thrones in the main hall of the castle while trying to find solutions to all the problems that were in the kingdom in those days. Both were exhausted by all the work they had done. They needed to rest from the real work, apart from the fact that because of these they had not been able to spend time with their children, which was what they most wanted to do at that time.

When they finished doing the day's work they went to say good night to their children as they did every night. But when they entered each of their rooms, they saw that they were all empty. None of his children were in their beds.

As they walked through the halls looking for them everywhere, they suddenly heard a conversation. When they followed the voices they found the four talking on the videophone and when they approached them they were told "Here they were. We were looking for them".

When they noticed the videophone, they realized that they were having a double conversation with King Elias and Ralph.

"Elias, Ralph. What a surprise. We didn't expect them to call," said the king and queen of the Kingdom of Dragon.

"We do not call. It was the children who called us," said King Elias.

"There is something they want us to talk to you two. Are you busy?" said Ralph.

"No, of course not. We have just finished our work for today," said King Khan.

"We're going to bed. Good night," Casey said as she retired along with John, Susan and Scott.

When the four princes left the sight of their parents they went to their respective rooms to rest. They waited for their uncle Elias and Mr. Ralph to convince their parents to spend time with them again.

"What did they want to talk about?" asked the female squirrel.

"It's about the time they don't spend with their children," said the male squirrel.

"They have told us that they feel very lonely for several weeks. They lack your company," said the purple echidna.

"We know. But it is that the real work prevents us, now we have so much work that between the two we can not carry out everything," said the monkey.

"It really hurts us not to be with them all day. But we can't neglect anything, because we still have to run a kingdom," said Queen Sally.

"That is no excuse. They also have to do with the family. Do you think that when that happens here Megan and I stopped seeing Alexis? The answer is no. We take time to be with her," said King Elias.

"We want to make up for lost time, but we don't know how," said King Khan.

After thinking for a few seconds, Ralph finally said "I have an idea. Because you don't all come to the Kingdom of Acorn for Christmas. There would be no better way to celebrate that day than among friends and family. And most likely, that will compensate Casey, John, Susan and Scott for the time when you couldn't be with them. "

"It would not be a bad idea. If Sally and I work all night today with what we need, tomorrow we could agree with the children to go there," said the monkey.

"I agree. All as long as none of our children feel lonely again," said the female squirrel.

"Since there are three days left until Christmas, they have to hurry," said the male squirrel.

"Remember that lost days do not recover," said purple echidna.

"Don't worry, we'll be there," said King Khan and Queen Sally.

"Well, tomorrow we will call you again to confirm your presence," said King Elias.

"See you tomorrow," Ralph said.

Everyone said goodbye and cut off the communication.

"Well, we have to end what we have pending, so we will have free these two days," said the monkey.

"And so we can visit the Kingdom of Acorn with the children. I will prepare coffee so I can stay up all night," said the squirrel.

...

The next morning Susan was the first to wake up. When he got up, the first thing he did was to brush his teeth and then he went to breakfast. While she was in the dining room her sister Casey appeared, along with her two brothers John and Scott; which also came to breakfast. Everyone was eating a bowl of cereal and bread, while drinking a glass of orange juice; when suddenly two adults entered the dining room, leaving the four very surprised.

"Dad, mom!" said the four brothers very surprised to see them at that time of day.

"Good morning children, I see that the four slept very well last night" said King Khan while yawning.

"Yes. You're right dad," Casey said.

"But I see you two not so much," said John.

"We were up all night finishing the real work to be able to go on a trip with you," said Queen Sally yawning as well.

"Seriously, we won't go on a trip," Susan and Scott said in unison very excited.

"Yes. Last night Ralph gave us the idea that you went to the Kingdom of Acorn to spend Christmas there with all our friends and family," said the king.

"Now the only thing left is to know if you want to go," said the queen.

The children responded by approaching their parents and giving them a strong group hug. The idea seemed good, since they would finally spend quality time with them again.

"I guess that's a yes, right?" King Khan said.

Casey, John, Susan and Scott nodded while still smiling.

"Well, I'll take care of telling Elias that tomorrow we'll go there," said Queen Sally.

The king and queen served their breakfast and sat down to eat with their children while they told them about the things they had done in the last five months.

After breakfast, Casey, John, Susan and Scott went to prepare their things for the next day's departure. On the other hand, King Khan and Queen Sally warned King Elias that they would go to the Kingdom of Acorn the next day, and after that they both went to sleep for the rest of the day to rest after having been revealed all night.

...

Kingdom of Acorn

Ralph and Julie-Su were doing the last Christmas shopping. Both were already aware that King Khan and Queen Sally would come to visit the next day, as King Elias had warned them; apart from inviting them to the Christmas dinner they were going to do at Castle of Acorn.

While they were going to the last place where they planned to buy the turkey they would take for dinner they met Knuckles and Tikal, who were walking with their nine-month-old twin sons named Locke II and Pachacamac II, who was asleep in his father's arms.

"Ralph, Julie-Su. What a surprise to find them," said the orange echidna as he greeted them both.

"Likewise. Right now we were going to buy a turkey," said the pink echidna.

"Don't tell me you were invited to the Christmas dinner at Castle of Acorn," said the red echidna.

"Yes. How did they know?" asked the purple echidna.

"For King Elias also invited us and told us that you would bring the turkey," Knuckles and Tikal said.

"And you had to take" asked Ralph and Julie-Su.

"We had to take the punch. Later in the night we will prepare it to have it ready tomorrow," said the red echidna.

"And tell us; you have already bought the gifts for Amanda-Su and Henry" asked the orange echidna.

"Yes. We bought just what they wanted, but obviously they won't know until it's the day," replied the purple echidna.

Suddenly the littles Locke II and Pachacamac woke up and began to cry, for they had begun to be hungry.

"Well, we have to go. See you tomorrow at dinner," said the red echidna.

"Yes, see you tomorrow" said the pink echidna.

After that Knuckles and Tikal reassured their little sons Locke II and Pachacamac II and then the four went home.

Ralph and Julie-Su entered the first store they found, bought a large turkey and also went home.

Upon arriving home they saw that their children Amanda-Su and Henry were chatting with Casey and John through the videophone and that they were telling them that they would arrive at the Kingdom of Acorn at 11:00 AM.

After closing the call the Echidna brothers were excited by the visits of their friends.

Although the most excited for that visit was Henry, taking into account that he was in love with Casey. On the last visit they had made to the Kingdom of Dragon, Henry had set out to tell Casey what he felt for her, but shyness overcame him and he said nothing.

That secret he never told anyone, not even his sister Amanda-Su, taking into account that she was Casey's best friend. Although he ignored that his parents knew what he felt at the time.

When Ralph and Julie-Su put the turkey on the table, Amanda-Su and Henry were surprised to see it. It was bigger than they both thought it would be.

A while later the four of them prepared to prepare the turkey following the family recipe they had created about ten years ago and which to date was one of the popular ones throughout the Kingdom of Dragon.

...

The next day

The royal family of the Kingdom of Dragon was already on its way to the Kingdom of Acorn and they were very excited to arrive. That day it had dawned snowing and for that reason the six were wearing coats and scarves to protect themselves from the cold they would feel when they reached their destination. That is why they had not been able to travel in a cloud, so everyone was aboard a private plane that King Elias and Queen Megan had sent.

Upon arriving at Castle of Acorn, the six got off the plane to be received by Alexis and Kneecaps (they had recently married) who were waiting for them to receive them. Alexis was wearing a red dress and Kneecaps was dressed in a green shirt and pants.

"Good thing your majesties could have come," said Kneecaps.

"You don't need to call us that. Remember that in a way you are our nephew," said Queen Sally.

"Where are King Elias and Queen Megan?" King Khan asked.

"Dad and mom are inside. They are waiting for you," Alexis replied.

Everyone entered the castle being escorted by Alexis and Kneecaps. The royal family of the Kingdom of Dragon noticed that everything around them was decorated and gave a Christmas atmosphere everywhere. When they reached the main hall, they saw a large Christmas tree, which was the largest one that could be obtained in the whole kingdom. Everyone stood admiring the great tree for a while until suddenly they heard a couple of voices and when they turned around they saw King Elias and Queen Megan dressed in Christmas attire and their respective crowns. Everyone greeted each other, happy that the family was reunited.

During the day King Elias and King Khan went to buy some things that were needed for dinner. On the other hand, Queen Megan and Queen Sally began to prepare the cake they were going to serve that night. On the other hand Alexis, Kneecaps, Casey, John, Susan and Scott were practicing carols that they were going to sing for everyone present.

The night arrived faster than expected. It was ten o'clock at night and almost everyone was gathered. It was only necessary that those in charge of bringing the punch and the turkey arrived.

Suddenly a light occurred throughout the room and when it vanished Knuckles, Tikal, Locke II and Pachacamac II appeared; who brought the punch and apart from that you could see that they carried with them a Chaos Emerald, which they had used to appear there. But they didn't come alone, since with them Ralph, Julie-Su, Amanda-Su and Henry also arrived; who brought the turkey with them.

When Henry saw Casey, he blushed and tried to look normal, but he didn't tell her and her brothers approached where he and his sister were to greet them. He acted normally to avoid suspicion.

After having placed everything they were going to eat on the table, everyone sat in a chair. In Locke II and Pachacamac II case they brought their two baby chair in which they sat him in the middle of their parents.

When they saw their little nephew, Kneecaps and Alexis, they began to smile, since their minds passed ideas of them taking care of a baby that was both of them.

Apparently everyone noticed what they were thinking and the first one who spoke was Queen Megan "Kneecaps, Alexis. You have thought to have children."

They both nodded and said "If we want to. But we agreed to wait for the right time. Not yet because we have been married for a few months."

"Im sure you will be a beautiful baby that you will have when you are ready," said King Khan.

"I also think the same," said Ralph.

The squirrel and the echidna thanked them for their comments.

After that King Khan and Queen Sally began putting the plates and glasses on the table. Ralph and Julie-Su prepared to hand out the turkey. On the other hand Knuckles and Tikal prepared to serve the punch. Finally, King Elias and Queen Megan brought special food and milk for the baby who was present at dinner.

While everyone was sitting, they began to eat the delicious Christmas dinner. Everyone enjoyed the evening between friends and family; although the ones who enjoyed the most were the princes of the Kingdom of Dragon; since their four Christmas wish had been fulfilled, to be in the company of their parents after months of having been without their company.

After a while everyone was talking about various topics, including what they had been doing lately.

During the conversation King Khan and Queen Sally talked about the hard work that they had trouble running a kingdom in those last months. It used to be easy, but over the years it has become more difficult. After a long conversation on that subject, King Elias and Queen Megan had reached a conclusion: Unite the Kingdom of Acorn and the Kingdom of Dragon.

Since taking into account that King Elias of the Kingdom Acorn and Queen Sally of the Kingdom of Dragon were siblings, both could merge both kingdoms and form a larger and more prosperous one. Both families agreed and from next year both kingdoms would be oneself. And so with four rulers the real work would be completed in less time.

At the end of dinner they began serving dessert cake. As it was expected; Amanda-Su, Henry, Casey, John, Susan, Scott wanted to eat that. And every time they finished a piece they asked for another. That left everyone else present with drops of sweat on their heads, taking into account that although they were all teenagers they still behaved like children when it came to eating sweet things.

After dinner was over, it was 11:30 PM.

Alexis, Kneecaps, Amanda, Henry, Casey, John, Susan, and Scott got up from the table and began to sing the carols they had practiced (in the case of Amanda and Henry they had practiced at home before arriving at the castle) Each time they finished a song they were congratulated by those who are listening to them.

At 11:55 they began to fill the glasses to make the toast. The adults filled their glasses with wine, while the minors filled them with apple soda.

Before it was midnight, Scott took out several mistletoes he had hidden, made a cloud appear under his feet and put them on top of everyone present without them noticing.

First he put one on top of Knuckles and Tikal. Another on top of Ralph and Julie-Su. Another on top of his uncle Elias and his aunt Megan. One on top of his parents. One on top of Kneecaps and Alexis. And to make a joke he put one on top of Henry and his sister Casey. After doing everything he placed himself next to his brothers and took his own glass.

The great clock in the room began to sound indicating that it was already midnight and everyone present said at the same time while raising the glasses "Merry Christmas."

When everyone saw the bites above everyone, they were surprised. Knuckles and Tikal kissed, as did Ralph and Julie-Su, King Elias and Queen Megan, King Khan and Queen Sally, Kneecaps and Alexis.

Suddenly everyone stared at Henry and Casey. Both were flushed, as there was a bite on them. It was difficult to take the first step to kiss as they both liked each other. They both closed their eyes, slowly approached each other and kissed; at first shyly, but then he became more passionate than without realizing it they were already hugging each other tightly without wanting to separate.

Everyone began to applaud them both, for they noticed that a love had just emerged.

At that moment they heard two small voice that said "Merry Christmas to all".

When they turned around, they realized that they was Locke II and Pachacamac II who said that. Everyone was surprised to hear their first words and only having nine months (the most surprised were Knuckles and Tikal for obvious reasons) That was a Christmas miracle.

After that they began to hear the sound of fireworks being thrown into the air and exploding in the sky. Everyone looked out the windows and saw the great spectacle of colored lights, apart from seeing in the streets how the inhabitants greeted and congratulated each other.

For those who were inside the castle it was a beautiful sight to witness all those people gathered celebrating a party so special that they decided to go out to celebrate with the rest of the inhabitants of the kingdom.

**The End.**


End file.
